The Fight Club
by Eliyah
Summary: The war is escalating on all fronts. The lines of light and dark are blurred. Harry must learn to fight in a war that could claim more than his life.
1. The Beginning

**A/n:** Many thanks to my beta Sean

**Disclaimer: **None of this belongs to me.

The night was warm, and as Harry walked down the sidewalk his mind raced with thoughts of the upcoming war and his inevitable role in it. The war had already begun, he supposed, and although there had been few casualties, every single loss had hurt him deeply. The death of Harry's Godfather weighed heavily on the dark-haired boy, and in his heart Harry hoped that Sirius was happier where he was than he'd been in life. The jagged hole that Sirius' loss left in Harry was slowly healing, but the healing process wrought profound change to the young man as his thoughts turned to vengeance. The small shred of innocence that had somehow survived his childhood at the hands of his relatives was gone, destroyed forever by the sight of the last member of his family falling through a one-way veil. His childhood over, Harry pondered on how he might fulfill the prophecy.

Without realizing it, his feet carried him to the park where Harry had spent so many hours in solitude. Pausing briefly to observe his surroundings, Harry was slightly surprised to see two teenagers fighting before a crowd of onlookers. Strangely, the onlookers watched the proceeding in silence, making no sound as one teen gained an advantage over the other. His curiosity piqued, Harry crept closer to watch the fight. Half crouching behind a bush, Harry was unsurprised to see that one of the teens was his cousin, Dudley. With a spectacular uppercut, Dudley knocked his opponent out, winning the fight. Truthfully, Harry was slightly disappointed that his cousin hadn't been defeated. Harry was astonished when two more teens left the crowd, walking to the center of the group and began to fight. Straining to get a better look, Harry jostled the bush he was hiding behind and in an instant all of the heads turned in his direction.

It took only seconds for two men to rush him. Harry recognized one of them as Piers Polkiss, one of his childhood tormentors and Dudley's partner-in-crime. The other had a familiar face, but Harry couldn't place him. He was knocked from his thoughts when Piers spat out "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Harry Potter, and in case you've forgotten, this is a public park." Harry replied evenly, trying not to provoke a fight he couldn't win. With his peripheral vision he was already looking for ways to escape.

"Potter, is it? I remember you. You're the runt that went to the zoo with me and D the time that snake escaped." said Piers. Surprisingly, there was no danger in his voice.

From a distance Dudley called out "Who is it, Piers?"

"Just your cousin" he yelled back

Apparently, being Dudley's cousin was not okay because his indignant mumblings could be clearly heard as his heavy steps came closer. Upon seeing Dudley Harry rose to his feet, not wanting to be caught at a disadvantage. Shooting a glare at his cousin, Harry was surprised to see a calculating look in his eyes rather than the blank stare he was accustomed to.

"So Potter, did you like the fight?" asked Dudley as he wiped at the trickle of blood running from his nose.

Truthfully, Harry had always enjoyed fighting – so much was at stake, and the adrenalin was intoxicating.

"Actually, I did. I love a good fight." replied Harry.

"You should join our fight club." Shot the boy Harry didn't know.

"Fight Club?"

"Yeah, this crazy Yank told us about it a couple weeks ago. We have about eight members now who love to fight, but we're always looking for fresh meat."

Honestly, Harry thought the idea sounded great; he loved a fight, whether it be a verbal brawl with Snape or an all out duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. In the back of his mind, the words of Sirius still echoed: "keep your nose clean... don't do anything rash" and Harry felt a small pang of guilt. In the end, the desire to fight overruled the words of a dead man.

"I'm in" said Harry.

"Whatever freak! Join if you want, but I've got first dibs on you." sneered Dudley.

The still-unnamed man ushered Harry toward to the group, introducing him only as Potter. Brief introductions were exchanged, and Harry learned that the others were Piers, Dudley, Malcolm, Gordon, Rob (the one who had invited Harry to join), Mike, Will, and Terry. The rules were explained, particularly that the group was to remain secret. It was also conveyed that any newbie had to fight on the first night, the only clothes allowed were shorts (no shoes, socks, or shirts), and a person had to stop fighting when their opponent tapped out or went limp. With the rules explained, Harry prepared to fight his cousin.

While he lacked the sheer bulk of his much larger cousin, Harry was no push-over. A childhood spent brawling against superior numbers (his feet hadn't always proved fast enough to carry him away from his cousin's pack of bullies), five years of Quidditch practices and the amounts of magic he used forced his body into shape; Harry knew that there were few who could rival his reflexes. Finding himself pushed into the center of the circle, Harry stared down Dudley.

Dudley blinked under the glare of those cold emerald eyes and a chill ran down his spine. Instinctively, Harry began feinting left, knowing that if he stayed still he would be pummeled by Dudley's slow but powerful right hand. Lunging back to his right, Harry planted his foot and swung his right fist with all of his weight behind it at Dudley's side, scoring a hit against the base of the larger boys' ribcage. Harry knew he should have felt the pain in his hand, but the adrenalin was pumping and he was flying. As Harry punched, Dudley rolled and retaliated with a straight left to his cousin's nose. With stars in his vision, Harry staggered back a couple of steps, then recovered, driving his shoulder into Dudley's gut and tackling him to the ground. Not wanting to grapple for long against his much larger cousin, Harry sought to maximize his brief advantage. In the ensuing wrestling match, Harry used his superior speed to raise himself up, his knees temporarily pinning Dudley's shoulders to the ground. Harry heard nothing but the sound of blood rushing through his body, felt only his heart hammering against his ribs as his vision narrowed to include only his hated cousin's face. Blinded by adrenalin, Harry began to punch Dudley as fast as he could, two fists pistoning against his face with meaty slaps. Harry's frenzy of punches continued even as Dudley went limp, until he was knocked from his perch by a boot into midsection.

Rob had watched the fight with interest; the new kid obviously knew nothing about fighting and he left his right side open, but he more than compensated for his lack of training with the fight inside him. He watched as Potter continued to beat his helpless cousin and Rob paid very careful attention, knowing that Dudley would lose consciousness and go limp soon. If this Potter didn't stop – and he showed no signs of letting up – he'd need to intervene. As if on cue, Dudley went limp and managed to receive three more punches before Rob could kick Harry in the stomach. As Potter lay sprawled on the ground Rob stood over him.

"The fight was over when Dudley went limp. You don't continue after your opponent is beaten, don't let it happen again." Said Rob, speaking calmly.

Harry stood as Rob walked away; doing his best to ignore the blood covering him and the pain he was in. Harry walked over and looked at Dudley, his face was a mess. It looked as though he might even have suffered some broken bones that would need to be attended. Despite everything, Harry had a smug sense of satisfaction that he had won a fight with no help from anybody. Fighting was in Harry's blood. He'd spent his entire life fighting, whether it be for food at the Dursley's or superiority against Voldermort. Harry Potter was a fighter, and even now life was preparing him to be the Slayer of Lord Voldermort.

"Good fight." Said Mike

"You might want to bandage and ice your hands, they're going to hurt in the morning" said Rob, throwing a roll of bandages towards Harry.

Looking at his hands, Harry saw that his knuckles had broken busted open and were covered in a mixture of his and Dudley's blood. Slightly disgusted, Harry went to the water fountain and did a credible job washing most of the blood from his hands. Returning to the group, Harry watched in interest as Malcolm attempted to revive Dudley, who was babbling incoherently. Waving something Harry couldn't make out under Dudley's nose caused the large boy to instantly come to his senses.

"Come on D, get up. We have to get you to Gordon's and fix you up." said Malcolm

The only response he got was a slight grunt. Harry watched as Dudley was helped away, leaving him and Rob standing in the park together.

"You need to work on your style, you're leaving your right side wide open. It will come with more fighting. If you try to practice someone else's style you'll lose your instinct." said Rob almost mildly.

"I'll figure it out. Thanks for the advice though." said Harry with a small edge to his voice. Harry still remembered these were the kids who had tormented him as a child. Sensing Harry's ire, Rob replied

"Well, I am out of here. Make sure you ice and bandage your hands, and you might want to fix that nose or it will heal funny-looking."

Harry reached up to touch his nose and recoiled in pain; it was probably broken, he thought. Thinking of no immediate way to fix his nose, Harry decided to deal with the most pressing matter and tilted his head back, swallowing his own blood until it stopped flowing.

"Same time next week" yelled Rob from a distance.

Harry walked away, feeling good he had beaten Dudley in fight and looking forward to more meetings of the "Fight Club". His broken nose began throbbing, and dismissing other thoughts Harry concentrated on getting home. Walking into the house, Harry tried to be as quiet as possible; the hour was quite late and waking up his relatives would not be in his best interest. Sneaking into the kitchen, Harry grabbed two ice packs and some water, then made his way to the upstairs bathroom without incident. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Harry immediately noticed that his nose was bent at strange angle in the middle, and was turning purple and swelling. Not wanting his nose to heal in that position, Harry grasped it gently between his fingers and prepared to pull it back where it should be. With a final mustering of will, Harry pushed against his nose and it seated itself with a wet cracking noise. Harry's eyes watered from the pain and it was several minutes before Harry felt steady again. When Harry stopped feeling nauseous, he moved into his room and wrapped the ice packs around his knuckles with the bandages Rob had given him before laying on his small bed. Harry wondered how Dudley's face was, and that happy thought was his last before he dropped off into a peaceful sleep.

Harry woke with the sun. Rising out of bed, Harry removed his bandages and was surprised to see that his knuckles had not swollen overnight. Rob's advice had worked, although they were still ugly and bruised, but Harry felt that a minor price to pay. Walking to the bathroom, Harry grabbed more bandages and reapplied them to his hands.

With fresh bandages, Harry made it downstairs into the kitchen, noting that his aunt and uncle were obviously not awake yet. Seizing the opportunity, Harry made himself a nice breakfast of a cheese omelet and bacon and was savored the food while thinking about the things he need to do that day.

Deciding, Harry cleaned and put away his dishes, leaving no trace he'd even been in the kitchen. Checking to see if Dudley was home, Harry found that he wasn't. Sneaking into Dudley's room, Harry stole his jump-rope and 10 pound weights. Harry had decided to train himself and his body to fight, and since he couldn't use magic he was going to do it the muggle way. Harry knew that a jump-rope and weights were effective from listening to Dudley telling his father about training for his boxing over countless dinners.

Leaving the house, Harry looked for a place to work out, finally finding a deserted alley where he would not be disturbed and went to work, skipping rope until he felt his heart would explode and doing punches and jumps with the weights in his hands. When Harry finally finished, he started home feeling completely exhausted.

As Harry turned the corner to his house, he saw a man dressed in robes leaning against Number four's picket fence. Recognizing him as the man that had attacked McGonagall the year before, Harry decided to avoid him. Reacting instantly, Harry dove over the bush and took back roads all the way to his backyard. Harry was going over a million scenarios in his head. Had Fudge finally snapped and come to get him? Had Voldermort convinced someone to kidnap him? Unfortunately, each scenario seemed less likely then the last. Harry decided this man needed to be disarmed for him to talk, so with a plan in his mind Harry began sneaking up on the man.

Harry finally got within touching distance of the man and prepared to strike. As quickly as he could, he looped the jump rope around the hand the man was holding his wand in and pulled. The man reacted extraordinarily fast, spinning with the pull and reaching out with his wandless hand to strike at Harry. With a mighty heave, Harry was thrown into Petunia's bushes like a rag doll. Harry tried to get up, but he couldn't as the man was using some sort of magic to hold him down.

"Identify yourself!" Said Dawlish in a tone that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Still, Harry's strength held and he remained silent.

"So be it!" he replied and with that statement Harry was levitated out of the bushes in a standing position, almost a foot off the ground and face to face with his attacker. Harry glared; he was not going to give the man the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

Recognition dawned in the man's eyes and Harry was released from whatever magic was holding him and he fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were a Death Eater." Said the man with a calm voice that did not betray he had just been attacked by Harry.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" Said Harry with as much force and dignity as he could muster while trying to stand up.

"Names Anthony Dawlish, Auror first class."

Dawlish was impressed as he felt a small tingle push against his raw magic shield – this kid had power.

"What are you doing here?"

Dawlish observed the boy; from the look in Harry's eyes he knew he wasn't trusted so he extended his raw magic to make a bubble that no one could hear through. "Dumbledore asked me to bring you this." Said Dawlish, pulling a heavy leather book from his pocket.

Harry accepted the book, which turned out to be The Auror's Handbook. Harry looked at Dawlish with questioning eyes.

"Dumbledore asked me to get you one of these so you could prepare for your role in the war. Since I owed him a favor, I obliged and brought you one. All you have to do is stick your wand down the binding and it will open for you. After that, the book will open only to somebody with your wand specs." Said Dawlish

"Thank you" said Harry

"Be careful with that book. I jeopardized my position as an Auror to bring you that."

With that Dawlish dropped his magic bubble and turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried Harry

As Dawlish turned around Harry asked "Can you tell me how the war is going?"

The Auror seemed to consider Harry for a second before coming to a decision.

"As you've probably read, Amos Diggory was elected minister after Fudge was sacked. He's so blinded by fury at Voldermort for killing his son that he's been completely ruthless towards any possible Death Eaters. He's a Great War time leader. That is all I can tell you. Goodbye."

With that he turned and walked down the sidewalk, before disappearing with a slight crack.

Retuning to his bedroom as quickly as possible, Harry retrieved his wand from his bedside table and stuck it down the hole in the binding. With a click the book was unlocked. Harry opened the book and began to read.

_The first thing an Auror must do is find where his/her magic resides. The location where your magic resides is the cause of all of your magical strengths and weaknesses. To find your magic, first concentrate on memories of casting – relive them over and over again, visualizing the spells until you begin to feel where the pull emanates from. Follow the pull until you find the where the core of your magic resides…_

Reading this, Harry laid on his bed and began to recall his memories. Amazingly, they came to him in crystal clarity. He relived the sensations and feelings he was going through at the time, and slowly he began to feel the pull. Memory after memory served to help him narrow his search, finally the memory of the improperly cast Cruciatus led him to the place his pull was coming from. His magic stemmed from his abdomen, spreading throughout the rest of his muscular system. Coming from his trance, Harry rushed over to check the guidebook. His magic growing from his muscles explained why he could master spells so quickly, and also why he was such a good Quidditch player. Harry thought that many of his Gryffindor friends probably grew their magic in their muscles, while the Ravenclaws got their magic from their brains. He pondered on where the magic in Slytherins and Hufflepuffs resided before suddenly realizing that it was dark outside. Checking his clock, Harry was startled to see that it was two AM; he'd been reliving his memories for almost fifteen hours. Realizing how hungry he was, he snuck downstairs and ate. Lying on his bed Harry vowed to study more from the book tomorrow.

Harry once again woke with the sun and returned to the alley to do his workout. When Harry got home, he made himself some breakfast and went to his room to study.

Using his wand Harry opened the Auror book and read the next section, trying to figure out what to do next. From what he read Harry gathered that he had to practice finding his magic until he could do it on command.

For two days Harry practiced until he could find his magic on command. Harry found that his magic took the form of a green light that was the same color as his eyes. Finally, Harry went on to the next part of the book that would show him how to strengthen his magic and use his magic inside his body.

_First find your magic (which should be instantaneous by now). Next, grab it in your mind and expand it all around where it starts. For example, if your magic is in your brain expand it all around your brain. Continue this exercise until you can expand it all around your originating point._

This was not as easy as finding his magic had been, and the day was spent with Harry struggling to learn how to expand his magic. Harry wished he had somebody to ask questions of, although his unlearned approach had some benefits: of all the magic moving around inside of him had forced his stomach into the beginnings of showing some muscle. Apparently Wizards had no use for exercise because magic forced your body into shape.

After finally having some success expanding his magic, the next technique Harry attempted was to send a small string of magic where he needed it and expanding it for other purposes. For example, sending a string to his arm and expanding it made that arm stronger. Harry tried sending magic to his eyes to make them fill with power, and wondered if this was how Dumbledore made his eyes twinkle. Harry was working on covering his entire body with magic and making himself invisible; he found that he could cover his torso but he could not make it invisible.

It was later that week that Harry found himself standing in the same park where he had beaten Dudley, at his second fight club meeting. Amazingly, Dudley was still there, albeit with a heavily bandaged face. Apparently Vernon and Petunia believed that their perfect son had fallen down some stairs, because Dudley would never admit a loss. Rob called the meeting to order and declared that Harry and Gordon were to fight first.

They two fighters stared each other down Harry called a little magic into his eyes and expanded it. Immediately Gordon flinched he could have sworn Potter's eyes had gone completely green. He had no time to think on it, however, because Rob cried "Begin!"

Harry held back his mirth as Gordon flinched. When Rob cried "Begin!" he let the magic out from his eyes because he was not proficient enough to hold it in one place for very long. Harry charged Gordon, swinging with his left fist at Gordon's stomach, though it was blocked. Reacting inhumanly fast, Harry spun and stopped Gordon's right fist from hitting his kidney. Pushing a small amount of magic into his leg, Harry kicked and when Gordon made to block the kick there was a sickening crack and Gordon screamed. Letting go of his magic Harry pushed it back into his right fist, landing a magically powered punch to Gordon's face. Gordon hit the ground like a sack of rocks.

Feeling satisfied, at his progress using magic to fight, Harry walked home, leaving the fight club early. He didn't care if Gordon woke up or how the other fights went, he just wanted to get return home and prepare for Voldermort.

The weeks went by and Harry spent his time avoiding the Dursleys, training his magic, and fighting. Harry had found some trouble trying to learn the more advanced material from the auror book, but was making some progress pushing his magic into his muscles and expanding it. Harry remained unbeaten in the fight club, and even beat Dudley a couple more times. Harry recognized that he was changing; he was now constantly covered in bruises and he carried the air of a violent person about him like a coat. Also, the magic he was forcing around in his body was giving him some muscle mass for the first time in his life. The Dursleys seemed hell bent on ignoring him, because when he walked into a room they simply left, never saying a word. This arrangement suited Harry fine, because they never stopped him from eating as much as he wanted. The strength of Harry's magic was growing each time he worked with it, however, it was still not to his standards and once he finally reached Headquarters Harry planned to check the library for other ways to increase his powers, as well as asking Dumbledore some of the questions he had about the material in the auror manual.

By the end of the summer, Harry had learned to hold his magic in place for almost ten minutes. He could finally cover his entire body with his magic, but he still could not go invisible. Each time he had tried in front of the mirror, the most that happened was for him to begin blending with the wallpaper before passing out from exhaustion. As Harry's summer drew to a close, Harry found himself standing in the fight club circle for the last time. Harry stepped into the makeshift ring and for the first time Rob stepped in with him. Harry began his pre-fight exercise and called up his magic. Pushing a little into his eyes Harry used his magical glare to intimidate Rob.

In spite of himself Rob was intimidated by Potter. The power that the other guys said they felt when they fought Potter was present, and Rob could feel it pressing down on him. Finally, Potter finished his preparations and looked up. What Rob saw shocked him – both of Potter's eyes were green – there was no white or black, only the cold emerald.

Harry grinned when Rob flinched under his glare, and when he heard the cry of "Begin!" Harry released his magic into both his arms and legs. He wanted to completely dominate the one person he had not beaten yet.

As Rob went to kick Harry ducked under the kick, grabbing the underside of Rob's leg and pushing up with all his might. Rob was immediately thrown off balance and stumbled back. Pressing his advantage, Harry swung a fist into Rob's stomach and grinned as he felt it connect. Following through with his other fist, Harry landed a solid punch under Rob's jaw and as expected, Rob went limp and hit the ground in front of Harry.

Seeing Rob fall, Harry let go of his magic and turned to walk away, as had become his custom; he never once stayed to watch a fight.

Ron Weasley was bored he was sitting on the stairs of Number four Privet waiting on Harry's return so he could walk him over to Mrs. Figg's to floo to headquarters. This summer Ron stayed at headquarters and cleaned. Finally the house was clean according to his mum's standards. Being at headquarters, Ron had seen a lot. One night specifically he recalled, as it was the night he had lost the last shred of his childhood innocence.

Ron was sweeping the front hall when there was a mighty tearing noise followed by a scream. With a thump someone landed on the floor and screaming ripped through the house.

When Ron looked at the person who landed on the floor the blood drained from his face. Laying there was a man with skin hanging loosely from his body, bleeding out of his sides. His face was a mass of bruises and his arms and legs were broken at odd angles. Ron was thrown to the ground as someone ran past and franticly started to attend to the man. Through the cries of incantations and the spell flashes Ron could hear the man screaming bloody murder.

"Ron come here I need you!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley seeing his catatonic state, she screamed "NOW!"

Ron ran to his mother's side and listened as his she directed him to put his hands over the wounds on the man's side and apply pressure till she could get to it. Ron sat there for what seemed like hours, holding in this man's blood as he screamed bloody murder, wishing it would all stop. Finally, Molly asked him quietly to move aside as more order member came in to help.

That night, all Ron could do was wash his hands and have nightmares of screaming. That night, Ronald Weasley lost the last of his childhood innocence and became a man.

As Harry walked home he saw Ron sitting on the step. He assumed this was Dumbledore's promise to bring him to Headquarters finally being fulfilled.

"Hey mate, you alright?"

Harry's words seemed to shock Ron from his stupor.

"I'm fine" replied Ron

"Let me grab my kit, hen we'll go. Wait here."

Harry ran to his room, throwing everything in his trunk before carefully placing his prized Auror book on top and shutting it. Calling his magic into his arm, Harry easily carried the trunk downstairs and met Ron.

The pair walked to Mrs. Figg's house in thoughtful silence, one lost in his memories and the other calculating his next move. With a final goodbye to Mrs. Figg, they were both gone with a cry of "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!"


	2. Catalyst

**A/n:** Many thanks to my beta Sean

**Disclaimer: **None of this belongs to me. 

Harry and Ron stumbled through the floo together, and Harry surprised himself by managing to keep his footing. Glancing around the deserted house, Harry noticed the pot of stew which had been left out for them, with a note reading only "Help Yourselves." Needing no further encouragement, the hungry boys each grabbed a bowl, settling themselves around the table to eat.

"How's your summer been?" asked Ron

"Interesting, for a change." said Harry, with a barely concealed smirk

Dinner was eaten in silence, and Harry knew his friend well enough to see that something was bothering the tall redhead. From the corner of his eye, Harry caught Ron taking suspicious looks at him, then quickly looking away when Harry met his gaze. When the two finished eating they quickly cleaned their dishes before heading up to bed. As they were leaving the kitchen, Ron finally turned to Harry and said "Try not to dwell on the war too much, it will tear you apart. We're still kids, and we should try to enjoy the time we have left before we grow up. I can tell it's killing you. Let it go." said Ron, trying to help his friend.

Harry turned, his eyes ablaze with fury. Ron unconsciously took a step back as he felt the power coming from his best friend.

"I stopped being a kid when I watched Cedric die. I stopped being a kid when I watched Sirius die. I stopped being a kid when I tried to cast the Cruciatus Curse. Ron, I haven't been a kid in a long time. I'm ready for the war now. Last year, I was still trying to hold onto my childhood but just look where that got me. Sirius died and I tried to cast Cruciatus." said Harry with passion

"Is that what changed you, then? I noticed the change in you at the end of the school year, but I thought it was just due to Sirius' death. What made you cast the curse?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius. I was trying to make her pay."

"Trying?"

"The curse didn't work. All I knew was the incantation, so I couldn't hold it on her."

"Harry, don't you understand? The Dark Arts made V-Voldemort. If you're not careful, you could end up like him."

Enraged beyond rational thought Harry lashed out, punching Ron in the face as hard as he could. As expected, Ron staggered back holding his nose.

"Look at me!" hissed Harry

Ron managed to turn his head to look at Harry.

Locking eyes with Ron Harry very deliberately spat out "I will never be like Voldemort!"

With that, Harry turned and walked away leaving Ron in a bloody heap. It took a second of leaning against the railing to bring his magic back under control. He could feel it moving around his body, writhing and pulsing uncontrollably due to his anger. Once Harry wrestled his magic back under his conscious control, Harry made a note to look in the Auror handbook for techniques on remaining calm.

"Harry Wait!" said Ron as he ran up the stairs after Harry

"Ron, this had better be good." intoned Harry, not completely trusting himself.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what I was thinking – I know you won't become a Dark Lord; all I was trying to say is that you need to be careful."

Harry shrewdly observed Ron, trying to discern truth and decided to try something he had read. Calling up his magic to his eyes, Harry looked into Ron's eyes and reached out to touch his consciousness, trying to discern truth from lie. Finally deciding Ron was telling the truth, Harry released his magic.

"Okay Ron, I believe you. Please choose your words more carefully from now on."

"Thanks mate. Come on, I'll show you your new room."

Ron led Harry to the very top of the stairs to the master bedroom. Opening the door, Ron led Harry inside.

Harry observed his new room; apparently Mrs. Weasley had finally tamed the house because the room was immaculate. Dominating the center of the room was a king sized bed, with red and gold hangings to the left and right. Near the wall on the side was an ornate desk with a parchment and a quill set on it. The room felt comfortable to Harry, and walking over to the bed Harry sat down to test it out.

"Pretty nice, isn't it?" said Ron

"I like it. Tell your mum I said thanks for setting it up for me."

Ron walked over and sat on the other side of the bed before glancing over at Harry.

"Can I ask you something?" said Ron

"Sure. Can't promise I'll answer, though." said Harry thinking of the prophecy.

"How do you deal with all of the shit you've been through?"

"Why do you ask?" said Harry curiously.

"Well, earlier this summer I was sweeping the front hall when someone portkeyed in. He looked like he'd been tortured. He was bleeding everywhere and it looked like most of his bones were broken. Mum ran in and started healing him and she had me hold a wound closed till she could get to it. It was awful. I still have nightmares about it and I have to get up and wash my hands. That was the beginning of the summer, and I still can't get over it."

"When Cedric died I had nightmares that I was back in the graveyard, but those went away with time. When Sirius died, I just got over it… but, that left the anger at the Death Eater who did it. This summer I joined this muggle fight club. Each time I fought was like a breath of fresh air. I can't explain it, but fighting helps me. Takes my mind off things"

"Really? I'm so desperate right now that I'm willing to try anything." said Ron

"I was thinking of starting one at Hogwarts, with magic." said Harry

"Wicked! We should do it. I want to help."

The two spent the night coming up with plans for the Hogwarts fight club. Between the two of them, they managed to smooth out some of the details, like medical help – magical fights tended to be a lot more brutal than muggle ones. When they finally finished it was early morning. Exhausted, Ron left for his own room and Harry stripped and laid down on his own bed with a smile on his face.

Rising a few hours later, Harry brushed his teeth and lay down on floor to do his morning exercise. Instinctively, Harry found his magic and called it out to cover his entire body. Slowly, the green light that was Harry's magic cocooned around his body. Next, Harry went through his list by first making his magic power every single muscle in his body, then asking his magic to blend him against the floor. After cycling through his exercises, Harry started his magic twirling around his center, which was the exercise the auror manual recommended for increasing Magical strength. Harry decided he would not try to make himself invisible until he could first blend into things.

Feeling drained from his exercises, Harry stumbled to the bathroom and was refreshed by the steaming hot water of the shower. Feeling much better, Harry dressed and made it downstairs just in time for breakfast.

As Harry walked into the kitchen he could feel the tension in the room, so he found his place at the table quickly and whispered a quiet a good morning. Looking around, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley – her normally tidy hair was disheveled, like she hadn't washed or cared for it in some time. Her eyes were defeated and blank. She occasionally moved her lips as if she were mumbling to herself. Ginny seemed little better; she looked stressed and hadn't even noticed that Harry was even in the room, so intent was she on encouraging her mother to eat.

Grabbing a plate, Harry sat between Tonks and Ron. No one was talking, and the only break in the silence was the occasional "You need to eat Mum" from Ginny.

Not wanting to stay in the room any longer than necessary, Harry ate his breakfast in silence and left the room only to be gestured into the corner by Tonks. Making his way over, Harry observed that Tonks no longer had a bounce in her step and her normally friendly eyes looked cold. She looked completely unremarkable – in fact Harry's eyes seemed to slide off of her if he wasn't concentrating on her.

"Hello Harry" said Tonks

"Hey Tonks."

"How was your summer?"

"Perfect." said Harry with an evil grin

"It's about to get better. Listen to this: It is my official duty to inform you that you're allowed to do magic this summer. The Ministry can't pick it up if you're here, and Dumbledore says to practice hard." said Tonks with a smirk.

The only response Tonks got was a grin that threatened to split Harry's face in two.

"Thank you very much for that information, I'll put it to good use."

"I'm sure you will. Study the offensive portion of the handbook, now that you can." said Tonks with a wink. With that she walked away and was gone.

Harry was ecstatic he could finally allow his magic to leave his body. He ran as fast as he could up to his room, stopping only to tell Ron to meet him there. Harry threw open his trunk and reverently removed the Auror handbook. At this point Ron walked calmly into the room.

"What are you shouting about?" asked Ron

"Tonks just told me that we can do magic. Apparently having so many adults here means that the ministry can't pick us out of the crowd. We can practice magic this summer."

Ron just smiled and told Harry he would be right back. When Harry looked up to try his hand at raw magic, he noticed Ron reading a healing book. Harry called his magic up, allowing it to leave his body until it began to swirl around him. Letting his magic roam freely around him, Harry surrounded his Auror handbook with magic and lifted it into the air. Harry then used his magic to lift the book up and down, even throwing and catching it in front of him with his magic. Finally beginning to feel the strain, Harry held it only a little longer before he calling his magic back into his body. Once Harry's magic was safely returned to it's resting place, Harry collapsed on the ground panting in exhaustion. A smirking Ron came into his vision.

"That was pretty cool; it looked like you were floating the book in front of you. I felt your power, too. That must be what Dad does when he gets mad, because I always feel that push I just felt when he's upset." said Ron

"Yeah, I used my magic to float the book. The book says most wizards and witches do it unconsciously when they're angry, I'm trying to control it so I can use it in a fight if I get disarmed." Said Harry from the floor.

"You mind if I try a spell out? It's supposed to force all of your energy into a two hour period, making you sort of supercharged on a weird sugar high. After the two hours you'll pass out, though. The book says healers use it on patients that are dying to give them more time to work. This should cure your exhaustion for a little bit." said Ron with a slight smirk.

"Bring it."

Harry's answer spoke volumes about the trust he had in his friend.

With a twist and a slash, a cry of _Chuskonicon _and a flash of purple light Harry felt like he had just drank twelve cups of coffee.

"WOW!" Said Harry

Harry jumped up off the floor and had just finished setting the timer on his watch for two hours when a completely brown owl flew through the window and dropping a letter on Harry's head, promptly left. Harry quickly opened the letter and was confused by what he read.

**The Library of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place is on the first story the second door on the left.**

**This letter will burn 15 seconds after the seal is broken.**

"Ron! Quick, read this!" shouted Harry as he passed the paper.

Ron managed to read it just as it burst into flames. Dropping the burning parchment on the ground Ron looked at Harry with questioning eyes.

"They have more rooms in this house under Fidelius?" asked Harry

"I don't know. I guess it makes sense if you think about it. If only the research team ever saw each other then they couldn't tell who the other people in the Order were, in case they were captured." Said Ron

Harry couldn't help but agree with him. It made a certain amount of sense to keep the people in the Order secret from each other. That could minimize the damage a spy could do.

"Come on, lets go find the library." Said Harry as he walked out the door, pausing only to grab his Auror handbook on the way out.

As the duo arrived in the front hall they concentrated on what they had read, and watched as the wall shifted and a door appeared. Harry walked in first and was awed at the library that was assembled here. It was a huge room: two stories high and covered completely in bookshelves that were packed full of books. In the center rested desks to study on, and along the walls there was a huge fireplace and a couple squashy couches and armchairs.

"From now on, we study here." said Ron who was just as shocked.

"Sounds Good." replied Harry

The pair quickly separated, and Harry sat down and opened the Auror Book to the recommended curse books to try to decide which books he needed to find. After several minutes searching through the index, Harry found the first of the books he was looking for. Opening the book, Harry began to read. Apparently each curse had a classification, from one to six (one being easily reversible and six being the hardest to reverse and the most dangerous). Harry continued reading and started to take notes on curses he wanted to learn.

_Curse: The Ripper  
Classification: Level 2  
Wand Movements: A forward motion followed by an abrupt snap back  
Incantion: Atrophio  
Affect: Where the spell impacts, it will pull muscle from bone _

Beneath the text of the book was a moving image showing a man demonstrating the whip-like wand movement. Also listed was the reversal spell, which turned out to be a minor muscle healing charm.

The boys spent several hours in the library until there grumbling stomachs led them to the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen, Harry saw Ginny putting a plate of sandwiches on the table to serve lunch. There was no Mrs. Weasley in sight. The three sat down to eat and the tension crept back into the room.

"Mums not well; she's acting as a healer and it's giving her nightmares – she can't sleep." said Ginny, trying to justify her Mum's strange behavior.

"It's okay Ginny, your food is just as good" said Harry with a gentle smile.

Apparently Molly Weasley was cracking, and Ginny was trying to pick up the slack. Harry couldn't help but curse the cruelty of war. The acceptance that her mum was justified seemed to put Ginny at ease because, she seemed to slump back into her chair. Harry had just finished his lunch when Remus Lupin walked in the room and asked Harry for a word.

Walking into the drawing room Harry sat down and waited for a conversation he didn't particularly want to have.

"Sirius made me the executor of his will. The bottom line is that he left everything to you and I. We both received 51,634 gallons and change, and he left you this house under the condition that the Order gets to keep using it as headquarters." Said Remus in a bored tone

Harry was using this as practice for his Occlumency. Calling his magic into his head Harry, was using it to maintain a blank screen that no one could get anything from, which led to the blank expression on his face. Harry's Occlumency was allowed him to take in the news of his new assets with a cold logic.

"Harry, Sirius asked one more thing from me. He asked that I be your guardian; this takes you away from the Dursleys." said Remus very tensely

Harry had to call all of his magic to his head to maintain the screen in spite of his anger.

"No!"

Remus was taken back at Harry's answer. Shock was written all over his face.

"What do you mean, no? I could take you away from the Dursleys forever. I thought you hated them."

"Where were you all my life when I needed someone? At least Sirius had an excuse – he was in Azkaban! You, on the other hand, knew about me and but chose to wallow in self-pity! Who cares if you're a Werewolf? Get over it! You could have raised me. We could have been close but instead you chose to be a social outcast. You disgust me. I would much rather live with the Dursleys for one more summer than have to be with you. Get out of my sight." spat Harry

With that, the anger became too much and Harry's blank screen snapped as the anger took control of him. Harry's raw magic roared out of him and tossed Remus like a rag doll through the doors of the drawing room, slamming him into the wall on the far side. Remus barley managed to look up to see Harry radiating magic before he lost conciousness.

Harry was fighting with his magic for control, finally winning forcing it back into place. Looking up, Harry saw the face ofKingsley Shacklebolt before his watch alarm went off and he promptly passed out.

Harry woke a couple of hours later from the spell Ron used on him. Grumbling to himself about killing Ron later, Harry walked out of the room still disgusted with Remus. Harry made it to the kitchen, seeing that only Kingsley was there. Grabbing a plate of pot roast, Harry sat down opposite the tall auror and began to eat.

"That was some pretty impressive raw magic you pulled, kid." said Kingsley

"Whatever you say" droned Harry as he ate his food. Finishing his meal in silence, Harry had an idea and turned to Kingsley who was nursing a cup of coffee while warily watching the teenager eat.

"How do I use raw magic in duels?" asked Harry

"You can use it for anything as long as you have the creativity and power for it. I mostly use it to slow down incoming spells and speed up my spells. I also spread it out over my body to increase speed and my reflexes."

"How do you slow down incoming spells?"

"You have to let your magic completely loose and surround the whole area where you're dueling. Basically use it to push hard towards your opponent. Your raw magic will push against their spells, slowing them down a bit. It's doubly useful because the magic pushing away from you also catches your spells and speeds them up."

"How long did it take you to get that good?" asked Harry

"With one year of constant practice I could use raw magic proficiently. If you want, I can show you a fight I was in yesterday where raw magic saved my life. I should warn you that the man met a gruesome end – it's not pleasant to watch."

"Can I see?"

"Okay, look me in the eye. This is going to feel weird; I'm going to enter your mind and project the memory to you directly."

With that, Harry met Kingsley's gaze and was rewarded by the feel of something wet slipping through his eyes. Then he saw it.

Harry looked down an empty corridor; at the end stood a black-robed Death Eater firing spell after spell at a locked door. Harry knew Kingsley was here because it was his memory but he couldn't see him. Suddenly a voice boomed in his head.

"I am using raw magic to make myself invisible. I'm over there." said Kingsley as he pointed ten feet behind the Death Eater.

Harry watched as the Death eater stopped casting. As fast as lightning he turned around and an orange beam rocketed out of his wand. The spell seemed to stop for a second in mid-air in an explosion of light. As the light exploded, Kingsley's invisibility dropped and he flew backwards. Suddenly Kingsley stopped flying and floated in place until he gently landed on the ground.

"I pulled my raw magic out there and pushed against the walls to stop me from falling, then I used it to float back to the ground. It's a useful technique: if you're ever airborne unwillingly use your raw magic like a hand to grab onto something and right yourself." said Kingsley

The duel began in earnest with both men fighting with everything they had. As Kingsley landed, the Death Eater sent a volley of silent red, pink, and violet spells at him. The air shimmered as the spells slowed to a crawl; Kingsley merely stepped between the spells with a look of concentration before returning fire with a fiery lance that shot out of his wand at unnatural speeds.

"I am using my magic to slow his spells and speed up mine here."

Harry looked and saw that the space in the middle of the two fighters was faintly glowing as Kingsley's spell slowed to normal speed. The two fighters seemed to be evenly matched in power, and the Death Eater turned and animated a piece of the wall to intercept the lance. Suddenly the Death Eater glowed an eerie dark yellow before the air rushed at Kingsley and a black curse shot at him at unimaginable speeds. The spell struck Kingsley in the chest and he went down with a scream, convulsing on the ground. The Death Eater approached and let his eerie yellow glow drop. He stood over a convulsing Kingsley and kicked him in the stomach. Kingsley rolled over from the kick and Harry saw a flash of blue before the Death Eater's head collapsed on itself.

When the duel ended Harry felt like someone was pulling a wet spaghetti noodle out of his eyes and Harry came back to reality staring into Kingsley's dark gaze.

"What happened there was that the Death Eater's raw magic was more powerful than mine. He pushed mine back into my body – that was the yellow flash you saw. He then dominated the field of raw magic in the duel, allowing him to hit me with that seizure curse. The flashes of color you saw was our raw magic. When raw magic is used in excess outside of your body it starts to show it's color." said Kingsley

"How did you beat him?" asked Harry

"He let his raw magic drop, letting mine free. My only option was to kill so I used it to surround his skull and crush it."

"I see. So in a duel there are actually two fights going on. The fight for raw magic superiority and the duel itself."

"Correct. When you get to that level of dueling it takes a lot more concentration because you have to focus on many things at the same time." said Kingsley

"I saw him animate that piece of wall. Why didn't he use a shield?"

"That spell I used is called The Lance, and there is no shield that can block it. His only option was to have something block it for him. One of the things that make a good dueler is creativity and observation. You need to be aware of where you are fighting because anything can be used… like a piece of wall. Also, with enough creativity anything can be used as a weapon."

"One more question. How did you still retaliate when you were under the curse?"

"When I saw his curse coming I knew what it was since the seizure curse twists in the air. So I used the raw magic inside me to counter the curse as best I could. As soon as he let go of my magic I crushed his skull, ending his spell." Said Kingsley with a glance at his watch. "It was good talking to you. Owl me if you have any more questions. I have to run." said Kingsley as he walked out the door.

Harry spent the rest of the day reading on how to duel, and taking notes on curses.

Ron and Harry spent the last week of the summer with no real highlights except studying. They both had a couple moments of enlightenment, one of which caused Harry to wear a nasty smirk all day. Ron seemed to be progressing just as fast as Harry in magic, sometimes they sat in Harry's room and battled for raw magic superiority. Harry always won because he had more time to power his magic but Ron had a couple close calls at victory.

People were always moving in and out of headquarters. Once, Harry even had the chance to pick the brains of Albus Dumbledore about the war but all he said was that it was still being fought. Sometimes the duo would see shadows looking at different things in the library, they guessed that they were Order members enchanted so that Harry and Ron couldn't see their identities.

The summer finally ended and Ron and Harry found themselves crowded in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. They both had their trunks put away and were having a raw magic fight. Finally, Ron was able to win one and push Harry's magic back inside him.

"Finally, I win!"

"Don't get used to it."

The train was actually nearly empty. McGonagall had told Harry that students that were at high risk for attack were invited to stay at Hogwarts over the summer with their families. Naturally, this meant that none of Harry's friends were on the train so Ron and Harry occupied their time by dueling with raw magic. When the train was underway they both changed into their robes and set off on the mission that Harry desperately wanted to complete.

After much searching, Harry and Ron finally located the compartment Draco Malfoy was riding in. They both turned invisible: Ron using Harry's invisibly cloak and Harry using raw magic to blend himself in with his background. They had to wait quite some time for Malfoy to come out. After almost an hour, he finally stepped out and both boys carefully followed him, not really worrying about stealth because the noise of the train more than covered any noise they made. Finally Malfoy made it to the loo, stepping inside to change. Ron and Harry followed him in.

Ron sealed the door with a silent _Colloportus_ while Harry called up all of his magic and let it loose, pinning Malfoy to the floor. He managed a small grunt of pain before Ron's silencer hit him in the face.

Removing Malfoy's wand from his pocket, Harry turned to him.

"So Malfoy, joined Daddy at Voldermort's side yet?" sneered Harry as he pushed up Malloy's left sleeve to reveal a bare arm.

"Good! That makes this much easier."

Ron looked into Malloy's eyes and could see the fear at what was about to happen. The terror he saw was invigorating.

With a cry of _Tatranta_ the tip of Harry's wand began to glow a cruel red. Harry then set to work moving his wand up and down Malfoy's left forearm while Ron held him in place with raw magic.

The silent scream of pain was making Ron grin; those Death Eater bastards were going to pay for what they did and he and Harry would extract the revenge.

Finally Harry finished and canceled the spell with a _Finite_. Ron and Harry admired Malfoy's new forearm, one that now sported a phoenix that was burned into it. Their plan was that the phoenix burned into Malfoy's arm would cause Voldermort to kill Malfoy if he ever tried to take the mark.

"Ready Ron?" asked Harry

The only response he got was a nod of the head. The two then turned to Malfoy and in unison performed a full circle with their wands before they jabbed and cried _Peratranten_. This spell would make the burn permanent and un-removable.

The two left Malfoy on the floor wimpering, confident in the knowledge that his pride was too great for him to tell anyone about his defeat.

Harry and Ron walked back to their compartment grinning. They knew this would only make Malfoy try harder to beat them but still smirking with victory.

Harry and Ron passed the rest of the time reviewing curses and dueling techniques. Finally, the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station. A couple of minute later and several hugs from Hermione, Harry and Ron found themselves at their customary seats waiting for the sorting. Occasionally they would send an evil grin Malfoy's way.


	3. Calling all Fighters

**A/n:** Thanks to Red Hero for being my Beta.

**Disclaimer: **None of this belongs to me.

"How was your summer Harry?" asked Hermione

"Just a usual summer." said Harry while using Occlumency so Hermione wouldn't spot his lie. He wasn't ready for Hermione to know what he really did this summer."

"At least your back now. It must have been killer waiting for your Owl scores cooped up at the Dursley's. I was dying and I was at Hogwarts all summer researching anything I wanted."

Harry was surprised he had completely forgotten he was supposed to get his Owl scores this summer.

"I am so excited! I can't wait! I am going to take every class that I can." rambled Hermione

"When do we get our scores?" asked Harry trying to cover up his lapse in thought.

"Tomorrow. They didn't send them out because if Voldermort intercepted them then he would have a list of talented students." Said Hermione picking up on the fact Harry didn't remember about the scores.  
"Honestly Harry how could you forget about your Owls, they decide your future."

Harry felt something and completely tuned out Hermione readying himself for battle. There was a slight push just above his left forearm. Completely bewildered, Harry turned to see Dumbledore. He was standing up seemingly waiting for everyone's attention. The push left and Harry felt a massive pull for his attention towards Dumbledore. Harry was shocked. Dumbledore had just checked everyone for the Dark mark, and now he was keeping everyone's attention.

"May I have everyone's attention." asked Dumbledore. Harry knew asking for their attention was unnecessary he was holding it in his hands.

"I would like to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. This year may be a little bit different, but you will find it to your liking I presume. Under the new minister's request the teachers and I have adapted a new curriculum that we think is going to be helpful in the coming years of this war. I have a little bit of bad news I am afraid. There will be a curfew proposed. Anyone out past eleven or up before five in the morning will be apprehended by Ministry hit-wizards and questioned. The nastiest bit of news however comes straight from the minister's mouth. Quidditch is to be revo-"

Dumbledore didn't get to finish, the roar of outrage from the students was deafening. Dumbledore let the student's grumbling go for a couple seconds, and then a strong burst of magic had the students quiet instantly.

"As I was saying, Quidditch is to be revoked. The minister feels that time is better spent preparing for the war. He asked me to tell you in the time you would use for Quidditch to try your best to prepare for war." said Dumbledore in a sad tone.

Harry was a little excited, he was planning to resign as the team seeker and now he didn't have to deal with the outrage from the students. It was strange that the minister was ordering Quidditch to be stopped. Amos Diggory really must be fanatical about beating Voldermort. Harry leaned back in his seat and went to levitate an apple to himself when he found he couldn't.

Dumbledore was completely dominating the room. Checking again Harry realized that he couldn't let his magic leave his body. Harry was blown away there was no way any one could be that powerful. Dumbledore didn't even miss a beat he was still talking about classes like nothing had ever happened. Harry was pulled out of thoughts by the strange feeling of someone pulling a string through his brain making him give his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Speaking of teachers, I am one. May I introduce Albus Pervicul Wulfric Dumbledore as your new Defense against the Dark arts Professor. I thought it was time for me to take a personal hand in your education. With a little extra help for my normal duties I was able to take this job as a teacher. I look forward to teaching each of you. Remember tomorrow you get your Owl scores, so be ready to choose your classes. Have a good night. You're dismissed."

Harry was blown away by the power Dumbledore showed. He was so lost in thought he walked away from the table ignoring everyone. He had to get more power, there is no way he could do what Dumbledore just did and Dumbledore was on par with Voldermort. He had to achieve more. Harry was already running a more intense training regiment through his head. Maybe Dumbledore could give him some tips on how to build power.

Without realizing it Harry's feet lead him to the portrait hole all he could do was stare dumbly at the fat lady because he didn't know the password.

"Password?" asked the fat lady

"The Lion." said Lavender as she came up behind Harry.

The portrait swung open for Lavender as she climbed through. Harry followed behind her and let his feet carry him to his bed. Pulling out a piece of parchment Harry sat down and began to work on a new training regiment.

He was going to wake up earlier and work harder to become stronger. After his workout he was going to go to the library and try and memorize as many curses and counter curses as he could. He would repeat the same every day after his classes. He had to sacrifice his time if he wanted to beat Voldermort.

While Harry was writing most of his roommates had come in and were in the process of getting ready for bed. Harry casted a teeth cleaning charm on himself and lay down, and the last thing he did was set an alarm charm for five in the morning over his bed.

Harry awoke to a shrill beeping in his ears. The alarm charm that he cast last night could only be canceled from 5 feet away so Harry drug himself out of bed. In the bathroom Harry put on his robes and casted a cleansing charm since he didn't feel like taking a shower at the moment. Harry walked the halls through Hogwarts undisturbed it was still too early for anyone to be up walking the halls. Out on the grounds Harry reveled in the morning air and the rising sun that painted a myriad of colors in the sky.

Harry just walked the grounds at first watching the sky and basking in the peace of the morning. Occasionally an owl would fly over and Harry would watch it fly until it became a speck in the distance. Deciding to get to work Harry chose a nice tree to lean against as he worked. Calling up his magic he did his normal routine and barely felt the strain .He glanced up at the tree directly across from him and got an idea.

Harry surrounded the tree with a little bit more than normal effort. With all of his might Harry tried to lift the tree out of the ground. The only reaction he got was a lot of creaking and rustling. Harry continued to strain and began to feel his abs rippling something he had never felt to this magnitude before. His magic was working so hard it was manifesting itself in the physical world as pain. Harry fought through the pain and continued to try and lift the tree. Finally the pain became unbearable and Harry let go. His magic whirled and snapped back into place making Harry scream and double over holding his stomach. Harry's vision began to blur like he was going to pass out. Thinking quickly he cast a muscle relaxing charm and a minor energy spell that would give him temporary energy for a little while. Harry had to get food before his charm wore off or he would pass out for sure.

Harry hiked through the grounds at a quick pace past Hagrid's empty cabin up to the castle gates. Taking one last look at the sky Harry went inside.

The food was already out so Harry took his normal seat and began to enjoy a breakfast his body desperately needed.

"Good morning Harry. Glad to see you're having an early start," said McGonagall.

Harry was startled McGonagall had snuck up on him. He cursed himself he was supposed to be training he couldn't allow people to sneak up on him. Coming back to reality Harry looked at McGonagall's stern face.

"Here are your Owl scores. Please take some time to read them and get back to me before breakfast is over with your class choices."

"Thanks a lot professor hang on I'll give you my classes in a second." said Harry while opening his scores.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

_Astronomy A_

_Care of magical creatures E_

_Charms E_

_Defense against the Dark arts O_

_Divination P_

_Herbology E_

_History of Magic D_

_Potions E_

_Transfiguration E_

"Wow I did better than I thought I would" said Harry with raised eyebrows.

Harry was slightly disappointed that he didn't get an O in potions. Now he would have to train himself in potions as well this would require more free time.

"Mr. Potter I have always had consistent faith in you. Your grades show what you are capable of. I hope now you will sit down and study more." said McGonagall with a stern face

"I'll take Charms, Defense against the Dark arts, and Transfiguration." said Harry hoping he could get back to his food sooner.

McGonagall's surprise showed clearly on her face.

"Mr. Potter you wish to be an Auror I strongly advise that you consider more classes. Just taking the minimum will not look good on an application." Said McGonagall with disapproval

"I disagree. I think if I train hard enough by myself not only can I develop my own style better, but I can also eliminate things that I would not need such as history of magic and care of magical creatures. Forgive me professor but I think I can ready myself to be an Auror much better myself. I am sorry if I disappointed you."

"No, you didn't disappoint me just surprised me. I have spoken with professor Snape about my pact to make sure that you made it through the Auror program and he agreed somewhat reluctantly to let you into Newt potions. He did ask that all of your potions be an E or above or you would be removed from the class so make sure your work in that class is above excellent. I expect the same from my class now that I know how much free time you will have." said McGonagall as she recovered her cool

"Could you add potions to my schedule then?" said Harry as he thought of all the important potions he read about in the Auror Handbook.

McGonagall just nodded.

"Thank you for helping me get into potions professor. It means a lot to me. As for excellent work I won't let you down."

"Good day Mr. Potter." said McGonagall as she handed Harry his schedule that was magically produced as McGonagall tapped a piece of parchment 4 times with her wand. Harry took the piece of parchment and began to read.

_Monday  
DADA 10:00 - 12:30  
Transfiguration 2:00 - 4:30  
Tuesday  
Potions 10:00 - 12:30  
Charms 2:00 - 4:30  
Wednesday  
DADA 10:00 - 12:30  
Transfiguration 2:00 - 4:30  
Thursday  
Potions 10:00 - 12:30  
Charms 2:00 - 4:30  
Friday  
DADA 10:00 - 12:30  
Transfiguration 2:00 - 4:30  
_  
Harry stuffed his Owl scores and schedule into his pocket and went to check the time.

He still had plenty of time to go to the library. Harry set off towards his trunk so he could grab his notebook he had been taking notes in. When he got back to his trunk Harry found that the books he needed for classes were sitting on his bed with a note saying his account at Gringrotts would be billed for them and asking him to sign his approval. With a quick scrawl of his signature Harry grabbed his bag and quickly left his room not wanting to be distracted by conversation with his roommates.

Once he arrived at the library Harry had to knock once for the strict librarian to open the door for him. After a conversation explaining about an early start and many suspicious glances Harry was let in. Immediately he made his way over to the defense section and started to look for a good book. Settling on _The Art of the Duel by: Zema Deyla_ Harry made his way over to a table and opened up his notebook and began to take notes on many different tactics and useful spells. While he was reading about pulling your opponent to a certain location with the _Locadroma Cora_ spell Harry remembered to set an alarm for 9:30 so he wasn't late for class. Harry spent the rest of the time reading about a dueling tactic that involved multiple apparitions and layering your spells from many different angles. The power requirement was very high and the control required was extremely high. Apparently Grindewled's right hand man known as Zeocroan was a master of the art before being defeated by Aberforth Dumbledore in 1944.

Harry silenced his beeping alarm with a quick _Finite_ and began to pack up his notes and put the book back in its rightful place. Harry walked with a determined stride towards the defense corridor making his way through the many trick doors and shortcuts that seemed to open up before him.

Finally making it to the defense classroom Harry walked in and took a seat by himself in the back right hoping to observe for potential recruits. Dumbledore made no move to recognize his presence he seemed to busy staring off into space quietly singing to himself. Harry couldn't help but think of how strange Dumbledore was.

Slowly the class filled in with Ron taking the seat next to him and Hermione taking the seat next to Ron. Harry explained to them where he was this morning saying he needed some fresh air and he was doing a bit of reading. Ron seemed to understand and Hermione praised him for his effort in trying to study more.

Suddenly the air was completely saturated with magic Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to each other each extremely alarmed. Harry pulled out his wand and tried to send a counter only to have it never leave his wand. It was becoming Hard to breath and Dumbledore was still sitting on the desk singing to himself. The class was in chaos everyone was panicking trying to stop the powerful presence in the room. Harry thought of an idea and called up his magic to try and form a bubble around himself only to have it pressed into him. Harry began to struggle against the force pushing with all he had against it. The foreign magic wasn't giving an inch still he pressed on and pushed as hard as he could against it. Ron wasn't having any better luck. He was trying all sorts of spells on himself only to never have them leave his wand. Hermione was just sitting there staring at Professor Dumbledore trying to ignore the suffocating presence.

Professor Dumbledore finally stopped singing locked eyes with Hermione and the oppressive magic dropped and a collective intake of breath filled the room.

"10 points to Harry Potter for clever thinking and brute strength in raw magic, 5 points to Ronald Weasley for a broad range of spells, 15 points to Hermione Granger for clever problem deducing, 5 points to Terry Boot for a broad range of spells, and finally ten points to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabani for brute strength shown in raw magic." said Dumbledore in a calm tone as his blue eyes twinkled.

Harry filed away the fact the Malfoy and Blaise knew how to wield raw magic. Why didn't Malfoy fight Ron on the train?

"That magic you all felt in the room was me. I filled the room with all of my magic. All of you will learn to do that to some extent by the end of the year, but that is just one thing. Today however is the wondrous first step. Finding your magic! You may not enter my class on Wednesday if you have not found your magic so you will have homework that will take you most of the night." Said Dumbledore

"The first thing that you must do in order to find your magic is to re-live your memories of spell casting. Any memory that involved you casting a spell or being around something that required some of your magic should have a pull associated with it. Re-live every memory and follow the pull until you find the source. Usually by the sixth year you have done enough spell work to be able to find your magic. If you sincerely try and our unable to find your magic speak to me tomorrow morning before class and I will give you an alternate assignment until you are able. Any Questions?" said Dumbledore with a hint of his passion for teaching creeping into his voice.

Hermione shyly raised her hand and looked to Dumbledore.

"Yes Mrs. Granger?"

"Is there certain type of spell that is usually more helpful in finding your magic?"

"Why yes, there is. Any spell associated with high emotions usually has the strongest pull to follow. I myself found my magic with the memory of receiving my first wand." Said Dumbledore sounding truly excited at the question

"Thank you Professor."

"My pleasure. Now are there any other questions."

Dumbledore gestured to Terry Boot who was calmly holding his hand up in the air.

"Professor, how does finding our magic help?" asked Terry with curiosity creeping into his voice.

"Once your magic is found a witch's or wizard's spell work greatly improves. Instead of waiting on your wand to find your magic you can already have it ready greatly increasing your capabilities in spell work. For example we have a simple lighting spell without my magic being found." said Dumbledore

He waved his wand and intoned _Lumos _and a bright white light came out of the end of his wand.

"Watch what happens when I pull up my magic," said Dumbledore as the light grew a little in intensity.

"_Nox_." When your magic is already found your wand does not have to find it, so the power output for the spell can be increased marginally without breaking the spell. This is just one of the many things that finding your magic can help with." said Dumbledore.

"Any more questions before we begin?"

"Good then please begin to relive your memories ask me any questions that come up." said Dumbledore as he waved his wand and all the desks became overstuffed armchairs.

"One more thing if you fall asleep which is particularly understandable I will wake you." said Dumbledore with a mischievous twinkle as he sat down in his desk and pulled out some paperwork.

Harry reclined in his chair and immediately found his magic slightly disappointed that he wasn't learning anything new. Harry decided to try something new and called his magic to his eyes and began to look around. The sensation was different it felt like millions of ants were crawling on his eyes. The Auror handbook said that this technique would allow you to see magic in people. Malfoy was working his magic Harry could see the twisting mass of dark orange magic that came from Malfoy's eyes. Hermione was following the pull in her body earnestly seeking her magic. Ron was using his magic to sort his memories for easier access Harry made a note to himself to sit down and do that sense it was a recommended exercise for Auror's to help control emotions and help in spell work. Continuing to look around Harry saw Terry Boot find his magic it was a bright blue ball that rested in Terry's mind Harry made another note to himself to talk to Terry. Harry looked at Dumbledore and what he saw shocked him there was nothing absolutely no trace of anything magical in Dumbledore.

Without looking up from his paperwork Dumbledore asked " Mr. Potter would you come to my desk please?"

Harry pushed his magic back down and made his way up to Dumbledore's desk.

"Have a seat mister Potter."

Harry sat down then felt the weirdest thing it was like a wall of water just shot passed him he had to double check to make sure he wasn't wet.

"Not to worry I am just using my magic to make sure we are not overheard. I see you are already quite proficient in raw magic as well as Mr. Weasley. Learning together maybe? Don't worry learning is encouraged." Said Dumbledore with a chuckle at Harry's discomfort.

Harry didn't like the fact that Dumbledore could read him so easy so he employed the Auror version of Occlumency then asked his question.

"Sir, how come when I look at others with my magic I see there magic, but when I look at you I see nothing?" asked Harry in a neutral tone.

"Straight to the point you are. That is part of the reason I brought you here. I could feel that you were using your magic to observe. I should not be able to feel you do that. You need to learn to mask your magic. Look up aura masking in that handy Auror book that fell into your hands. It should explain how to mask your magic well enough," said Dumbledore

"Sir, if I may ask what can I do in the meantime of this class period?"

"Go back to your seat I will fight you in a raw magic duel."

Seeing Harry's face Dumbledore continued "Not to worry I will modify my strength to a couple levels above you. Be on your way. By the way anyone that bothered to listen will have heard me telling you not to sleep. Do play along with It.," said Dumbledore with laughing eyes

Harry turned and felt the water like sensation again as he walked back to his seat and readied himself. Taking his seat Harry brought his magic out and started to make it converge on Dumbledore only to be opposed.

Harry spent the rest of class being kicked around by Dumbledore. Whenever Harry lost which was every time Dumbledore made Harry do something humiliating like fall out of his chair or get up and dance. Dumbledore's trouncing of Harry lead him to be even more determined to gain more skill and power.

The bell rang and Dumbledore woke everyone and told them not to forget to find there magic before class on Wednesday. Harry hurried all of his friends off to lunch because he had worked up a huge appetite in Defense from all the work he did.

Finally sitting down and loading his plate he began to eat and listen about Hermione's summer. Apparently she had spent most of it explaining magic to her parents who resided in a remote wing of the castle under the Fidulis charm along with the other muggle refugee's. Hermione also got a lot of work done in transfiguration demonstrating by transfiguring Harry's bag into a nice leather couch.

"Nice work Hermione but, can I have my bag back now?" asked Harry with a hint of laughter

"Harry you should see how helpful transfiguration is. I might even be able to take you in a duel now." Said Hermione as she changed Harry's bag back flawlessly.

Harry had to employ Occlumency so he didn't laugh.

"We'll see about that," said Harry.

The trio made it to class in time and took seats in the front of the room and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Harry was sitting back observing when he heard Malfoy walk in bragging about his father. Harry decided Malfoy obviously didn't take his lesson on the train to heart, and needed to be taught again. Harry began to reach out towards Malfoy only to be opposed. Harry pushed Malfoy's magic back into his body and with a nasty smirk surrounded his legs and pulled. Instantly Malfoy was knocked down on his back the whole class erupted into laughter except the Slytherins who tried to silence the class with looks of loathing. Harry let out a hearty chuckle.

Malfoy finally managed to get back up; with a look of hatred sent at Harry, he took his seat. The class was still lightly laughing and talking when McGonagall's presence brought instant silence.

"Welcome to Newt Transfiguration. In this class we will learn the best way to use Transfiguration to defend yourself. I expect perfect behavior out of all of you. Any mishap and you will be permanently removed from this class. Now please take out some parchment we will be taking notes today." said McGonagall in her usual stern voice

The rest of the class was spent taking notes on how to motivate a transfigured animal to do your bidding. Harry paid careful attention knowing that this will be extremely useful once he learned it. The class took notes up until the bell rang they were not given homework just asked to study the notes and be ready to take more tomorrow.

Harry walked with Ron back to the room going to drop off their books for the day. Hermione still had two classes left today Ancient runes and Arithmancy. Ron had taken Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical creatures. So Harry and Ron had three classes together. Tomorrow Ron had Care of magical creatures while Harry was at Dinner.

"Hey Ron, I think I am going to ask Seamus to join the Fight Club. He always was pretty loyal to me and he seems like he would enjoy it. What do you think?" asked Harry as him and Ron were walking back to the common room.

"He'll do it I know he will. He always was a little bit crazy. Plus he always talks about getting in fights back home. When do you want to talk to him about it?"

"Hopefully when we get back to the room. You distract Neville while I talk to Seamus. I think Dean is in Ancient Runes with Hermione so we don't have to worry about him." Said Harry as he climbed through the portrait hole.

"Good luck!" said Ron as went to talk to Neville who was sitting in an armchair staring blankly into the empty fireplace.

Harry focused on the task at hand and walked up to the sixth year boy's dorm. Walking in Harry flopped down on his bed and looked over at Seamus to find him taking a nap. Harry was slightly annoyed that he had to wake him. With a figure eight and a slash Harry whispered _Shoktora _a pale blue light rocketed out of his wand as expected and hit Seamus in the forehead.

Instantly Seamus shot awake and screamed in pain. It couldn't have hurt that bad he had used a figure eight and a slash instead of the traditional jab so it was only a mild shock.

"Oh' shut up Seamus. It didn't hurt that bad," said Harry.

Seamus just seemed to notice Harry and looked at him with a glare.

"What was that for?"

"I needed to talk to you and you were sleeping. So I woke you," said Harry simply

"What do you want?" asked Seamus grumpily

Harry took this time to compose himself and send his magic out to warn him of anyone coming.

"I have to talk to you. What I am about to talk to you about is secret you can not talk to anyone about this. Agreed." Said Harry with intensity as he reached out with some more magic to discern truth from Seamus.

"Alright I won't tell anyone about this." Seamus said warily

Harry was satisfied he was telling the truth even though Seamus was weighing his statement on the fact that Harry's statement was nothing life threatening.

"I had the best summer of my life this yea-"

"Your not going to ask me about girls are you?" interrupted Seamus.

"No, now as I was saying this summer I joined a muggle fight club. I fought once a week against some muggles. I loved it so much I decided I would try to bring it here using magic instead of fists mind you. I want you to join." said Harry simply

Seamus just sat there shocked "You-you want to start a fight club. That's the craziest thing I have ever heard. There is no way any one will ever want to do that."

"I already have one other member. Besides you are always going on about all the fights you get in back home," said Harry hoping to appeal to Seamus' pride.

"Yeah that's true I do fight at home, but that is different. Those guys aren't my friends. I was mad at them when we fought I am not mad at you or who ever the other guy is." said Seamus

"You don't understand the rush you get when you fight. Think of it as dueling if you must, but when you fight it's like all your other troubles melt away because all you do is focus on winning."

"I don't know." said Seamus half convinced

"Tell you what. Come one time and if you don't like it forget about it," said Harry with no intention of ever letting Seamus leave the club and risk him telling anyone.

"I guess I'll give it one try. If I don't like it however I am not coming back."

"That is acceptable" said Harry using Occlumency to keep his face straight "I will get back to you with the time and location. Harry felt someone was coming through the bathroom he fought hard to stay in control of his face with Occlumency. It would not do to be blushing when someone walked in on him and Seamus.

Dean walked in looking freshly showered. Harry had to act he could not have his secret club being leaked out. If that did happen he would have Dumbledore breathing down his neck all year. Pulling his wand out Harry confronted Dean.

"_Incarcerous_" Said Harry as ropes shot out of his wand and bound Dean as he was walking across the room he tumbled to the floor with a grunt. Harry reacted fast getting in front of Dean, looking down at him with magic burning in his eyes. The second Dean lied Harry would know.

"How much did you hear!" hissed Harry hoping to scare him into submission.

"Nothing! I promise!" Said Dean panicked, the power coming off of Harry was freaking him out.

"Liar! I can sense it behind your eyes. What did you hear?"

"I heard something about a fight club and how Seamus is going to join."

Harry called all of his magic up and filled the room hoping to intimidate Dean.

"Repeat nothing of what you heard to anyone." Harry said letting his power speak for him.

Harry turned to walk away and leave Seamus to free Dean from his Bindings. Harry called all of his power back and left to tell Ron of his success.

"Harry! I want in." Dean said from the floor.

Harry turned waved his wand with a silent counter and the ropes binding Dean disappeared. Dean shakily got to his feet and turned to Harry.

"I want to join."

"I'll get to you with the time and meeting place." said Harry keeping his cool demeanor through Occlumency on the inside he was excited two members with one stone.

Harry walked back to the common room and sat down next to Ron and Neville who were in a heated discussion about Quidditch. Harry gave Ron thumbs up and mouthed Seamus and Dean's name. Ron just nodded and turned back to Neville. Harry looked around and noticed Hermione wasn't back yet so he went and talked to different people hoping to gain alliances and possible new recruits. Harry spent some time making fun of himself to Pavatri about his miserable performance at the Yule ball. Harry saw Katie Bell out of the corner of his eye as she made her way through the portrait hole and sit down in a chair by the fireplace. Harry excused himself and made his way over.

"Mind if I sit with you?" asked Harry.

"Not at all." answered Katie.

"How was your summer?" asked Harry genuinely interested.

"It was alright. Nothing to exciting. How about you."

"It was great. I learned a lot."

"Sounds like you had a blast," said Katie with sarcasm practically dripping from her voice.

Harry didn't know how to respond so he tried to change the subject.

"What do you think of Quidditch being cancelled?"

"Do you normally talk about sports to girls?" countered Katie with a teasing glint in her eye that Harry missed.

"Er, no I don't think so." Said Harry completely baffled about what he did wrong.

"I'm just kidding Harry, Lighten up. Seriously though I am still mad. I was going to be captain that was for sure. He had to revoke Quidditch the year I was going to be captain." said Katie while dramatically shaking her fist at the air. "Truthfully though I kind of understand why he did it though. My cousin is a hit-wizard and he says that only about a third of the population can produce a simple shield charm. A war is going on people need to be prepared."

"I agree and if it takes sacrificing Quidditch to do it then so be it." said Harry with conviction

"I don't know if I would go that far! I mean Quidditch is seriously important."

Katie just laughed at Harry's alarmed face. "I was kidding Harry. You seriously need to lighten up. Learn to joke some." Katie joked.

"Err...right...umm...O.K"

"Eloquent aren't you Harry."

No matter what Harry said Katie seemed to do the exact opposite just to rile him up. As entertaining as it was, Katie's antics were making Harry look like an idiot.

"Right well I am going to get Dinner. You can join me if you want." said Harry trying to recover his dignity

"Wow a date with Harry Potter! I'm in," said Katie playing an extremely excited fan girl

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked with Katie towards the dining hall. They talked about all sorts of things from favorite colors to favorite places and even favorite spells. Very slowly Harry was getting used to Katie's wild antics. She would say something just to rile up someone no matter what it was. Harry personally thought she needed a new social filter. Katie made Harry blush several times at dinner from her lack of social grace. Finally Harry and Katie ended up in the common room after many long conversations with each other.

"Good night Harry," said Katie as she gave him a hug.

"Sleep well."

"Oh I will don't you worry about that."

Harry just raised an eyebrow. She sometimes says the strangest things.

Katie slipped up to her room as Harry walked away. Lying in his bed Harry cast the alarm charm and fell asleep.

The nest morning Harry woke with his alarm and readied himself for his day.

On the way out to the grounds Harry encountered a ministry hit-wizard that was patrolling the great hall. She didn't even acknowledge Harry she just checked her watch and walked out of the hall. Harry just kept walking out onto the grounds. The morning truly was beautiful. At Hogwarts the sky was always painted so many different colors and the air was always refreshing. Harry leaned against his tree and sat enjoying the morning air before he got started on his workout. Harry finally decided to get to work. Harry cycled through his normal routine of manipulating his body and trying to lift the tree out of the ground. Feeling exhausted Harry cast the muscle relaxor and the energy spell so he could make it to breakfast on his own power.   
**  
**Harry made his way to breakfast and took his usual seat. Hermione and Ron joined him a little bit later.

"Morning Harry." said Hermione

"Did you get another early start?" asked Ron

"Yeah I did. I got a lot of work done this morning."

"Will you wake me up tomorrow so I can join you?"

"If you want."

"Cool. I ca-" Ron never finished his sentence because he trailed off to engrossed in his food to talk at the moment.

Harry looked up looking for the paper when the post was delivered. A plain brown owl delivered the paper Harry gave a Knut to the owl and began to read.   
**  
Successful Mission! Two Death Eaters taken down!  
**  
_Last night two unnamed assassins confronted and killed Goyle and Crabbe Senior. The two death eaters were questioned about their loyalties late last night. Instead of admitting that they did not serve Voldermort they started cursing only to be taken down by the two assassins in a duel. Healers at St. Mungos have positively identified the corpses. They are indeed Crabbe and Goyle Senior and they both have a dark mark on their left forearm...  
_  
The story continued on praising the two assassins for doing a good work against Voldermort and went to predict the future of the war. The Order of the Phoenix was back. No matter what people thought of Crabbe and Goyle junior, their fathers couldn't be stupid if they made it into Voldermort's elite Death eaters. Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he read.

"What are you grinning at?" asked Hermione.

Harry just wordlessly passed Hermione the paper still having a massive grin on his face. Hermione's eyes zoomed through the paper a frown slowly taking shape on her face.

"Harry you do realize that people were killed last night. Right?"

"I know. They were death eaters Hermione."

"So what! We are stooping to there level if we kill them. They should have just been stunned."

"Hermione you do realize that a stunner can be overcome with enough power. Let's be honest if these Death Eaters lived they would just escape and cause more havoc. The second they accepted the mark they consented to be killed" said Harry with conviction

"No one deserves death! Even death eaters deserve second chances Harry!"

"Hermione they have used magic so black that it consumed their soul. There is no other chance for them. All they know how to do is lie and destroy. They are like a sickness! All of them need to be exterminated!" Said Harry using Occlumency to control his anger.

"I can't believe you Harry! What happened to you!" said Hermione as she stormed of with tears in her eyes.

Harry just returned to his breakfast. People kept staring even when he was ignoring him so he pulled out some magic wrapped it around himself and willed it so eyes would slide off of him. Slowly people's gaze left him. Harry sensed someone coming with the magic he kept around him at all times just for that purpose.

"Harry I want you to know I agree with you. Don't let Hermione get under your skin. I am behind you one hundred percent. I never did thank you for what you did last year in the DA I got an E in defense because of you. Thank you." said Justin Finch Fletchy.

"Thank you Justin. In case you're interested we are starting another thing like the DA, but complexity different."

"Yes, I am interested when does it start?" asked Justin in excitement.

"I will get back to you with the time and place once we figure it out. One thing though. Only people Ron and I accept can join so don't tell anyone yet." Said Harry with a masked grin

"Alright. Let me know when it starts. I have to get back to Hannah. I'll talk to you later though." said Justin as he turned and walked away

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and grinned the fight club was looking good.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and made his way to the room of requirement to practice some spell work. Harry walked into the room to find several suits of armor lined up in a row. Harry pulled out his notebook and chose three spells he wanted to work with today.

The first one Harry chose was _Safra_ it was a basic bludgeoning hex that was about the same as being hit with a stick. _Safra_ was a loose hex meaning its beginning wand motion was a jab if you wanted more speed you could add a slash or for more power you could add a twirl. The spell was easily adjusted thanks to the Auror handbook that had a page on wand movements that fine tune spell.

After a couple minutes Harry had the hex down and was practicing adding more speed and power to it with more wand motions. Next Harry tried _Deseraroc, which_ is a tight hex meaning it can not be manipulated. _Deseraroc _was another bludgeoning spell that held the power of being hit with a fifty pound rock. In another 20 minutes Harry had it down as well being able to cast both _Safra _and _Deseraroc _in quick succession.

The final spell Harry wanted to learn was _Locadroma Cora, which_ was a spell that pulled your opponent to your desired location. _Locadroma Cora _involved a circular wand movement to capture your opponent in the spell and flick to wherever you wanted to send them. Harry practiced on the suits of armor in the room sending them soaring through the room. Finally Harry thought he had the spell working to his standards.

Before he left for potions Harry quickly cast _Safra _and _Deseraroc_ to the right of some a suit of armor then he cast _Locadroma Cora _at the suit of armor and sent it directly into the path of the spells. When the spells impacted the suit's pieces went flying all over the room. Harry left the room with a smile on his face he was extremely satisfied with his progress.

Harry made it to the potions classroom with two minutes to spare. Hermione was sitting in the corner by herself determinedly looking away from Harry. Harry wasn't going to apologize for what he believed in. If she wants to not talk to him because she refuses to see the truth then so be it. Harry took a seat next to Terry Boot hoping to have time to talk to him about an alliance. "Silence." drawled Snape.

"Since the minister and other outside sources have seem it fit to interfere in the way I run my classroom this year will detour from normal sixth year curriculum." Said Snape while casting a hateful eye at Harry.

"Today we will work with poisons. We will be starting the process of making an antidote to Shimmer's Life. By the end of the class period you should have all of the potion's ingredients identified and have there nullifiers written down. For homework you will need to write the best way to brew your antidote with all of your nullifiers included. Page 21 has the necessary spell work and brewing process to identify the poisons ingredients. On page 12-18 in your book you will find a chart with potion ingredients. Each ingredients listed has another ingredient listed that will render its affects useless. You will find a big enough sample to work with in front of you. No questions." Said Snape as he walked back into his office.

Harry set to work casting spells and using other potions to find out what ingredients were used in the poison. Harry worked completely silently so he didn't make a mistake since he knew his work had to be perfect in order for him to stay in the class. Just as he found the last ingredient (Unicorn Hoof) Snape came out and told them to leave his class. Packing quickly Harry told Terry to wait for him. Terry was leaning against the other side of the hall as Harry walked out. "Did you need something?" asked Terry

"I saw you find your magic today. Pretty impressive considering it took me several hours."

"Wha-what How did you see me find it?"

"I was using my magic to enhance my eyes to see unmasked magic." said Harry simply hoping the truth would stop Terry's inquiry.

"I guess that explains it. I started looking for it a couple days ago after I read about it in a book so I didn't find it all in one day." said Terry trying to be humble.

"Either way I am impressed. I wanted to ask you something," said Harry.

Terry just raised an eyebrow.

"Lets be honest war is coming to the halls of Hogwarts. The Death eater's have kids here and they are going to try and pull students towards Voldermort. Someone has to be there to stop them. I am trying to stop them, will you join me?" asked Harry allowing some of his power in his voice.

"I think something can be arranged. I am not particularly fond of Voldermort having control of these halls. What are we doing to stop it?" asked Terry

"I'll get back to you with the time and place, but we are starting a group that trains and strikes back at the wanna be death eaters." said Harry

"Just let me know when and where." said Terry

"I will. I have to go to lunch so I will talk to you later." said Harry as he opened a secret passage and left Terry in the hallway.

Harry quickly ate some lunch and went off to charms. Harry sat alone in charms since Ron was sitting with Lavender and he had no desire to sit with Hermione at the moment. Flitchwick spent most of the class going over the theory of animating an object. Harry took careful notes and vowed to practice it tomorrow morning.

The bell rang and Harry wrapped his magic around him so no one would notice him and went to eat dinner and think. There was no way he could use the room of requirement for the fight club. There were too many portraits on the way there and there was even one right in front of the door. It was well known that the portraits reported to Dumbledore about any wrong doing they saw. Harry knew that several students meeting in a very magical room would not go unnoticed to the portraits thus meaning Dumbledore would know in a heartbeat. Harry was trying to think of a room they could meet in without Dumbledore becoming suspicious at there activities.

Harry quickly finished his dinner and made his way back to his room for the Marauder's Map. Harry activated the map and quickly searched through the rooms at Hogwarts. Harry saw one room in the remote corner of the seventh floor Harry didn't think he had ever been there before. Putting on his invisibility cloak Harry made his way to seventh floor hoping that the room was suitable for use.

The hallways there were sparsely populated with portraits. Harry would tell everyone to come at different times so none of the portraits would suspect anything. The room Harry had chosen had no portraits in the immediate vicinity so it was perfect. The room itself was about the same size as the defense classroom so it had plenty of room for fighting. Harry was getting more and more excited he had a room now. He would call the first meeting tomorrow and then he could fight for the first time in a while. Harry left the room for bed with an ear splitting smile.


End file.
